Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Born as Ike '''and later known as '''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (in Japanese: アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット, Aizakku Rei Peramu Uesutokotto) or also known as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '''or '''Isaac Westcott is the main antagonist of the Date A Live franchise; he was introduced as the overarching antagonist of the second half of the first season (volume 1-4) and the main antagonist for the rest of the series; from the novel, manga, web comics, games and animation adaptation. He is an evil and ruthless British man who works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and rules it with a fascist iron fist. Westcott adopted the concept of racism and supremacy as his aim is to unite "racially desirable" mages as comrades, while excluding those deemed either to be religious dissidents, physically or intellectually inferior, or of a foreign race, in other words, all humans; including women, children and infants. He is a childish person who has a abnormal mind or, in other words, a "cruel and twisted" businessman with a diabolical ambition of killing and enslaving all humans of reality and creating a new world in his image by destroying the current way of life on Earth and replace the civilization with a nazi-like utopia where mages will rule as the master race with him as the central figure of authoritarianism and "salvation". Due to his role in the volume 5 onwards, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live franchise and the darkest villain created by Kouchi Tachibana ever in comparison to other villains from his works who are more played for laughs and are sympathetic. While most other villainous humans qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits while displaying comedy; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commits all of his atrocities expressly out of his own free will; the will of a xenophobic genocidal tyrant. Westcott was firstly introduced as an antagonist who loves committing all kinds of atrocities but later it was revealed he believes himself to be not as "bad guy" but rather as "hero" to the point of hypocrisy as he believes all humans are evil by nature and deserves to be destroyed, no matter their race or age. His goals and persona are heavily based in the real-life dictator Adolf Hitler as he wishes the total extermination of mankind through extermination and genocide of an entire race and to put his race as the masters to rule the world. His goal in becoming an Inverse Spirit implies he wants to rule the world as a God for all eternity, controlling all aspects of life and creation. He was voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu in the Japanese version of the anime, and Alex Organ in the English version (who also voices Shogo Makishima), both of whom voiced Kaku. Appearance While it was unknown for a while, the very first novels implied he had around 30-years old but it was later revealed he has 49-years old. Westcott a tall man with smooth and long dark ash blonde/white hair, pale skin and sharp dark blue eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. He is always wearing a black suit, with black social shoes, black social pants and a white tie. He is known to be from British origin but speaks fluent Japanese. He is described as a very scary man by Origami. He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Mr. Woodman also states that he left the DEM 30 years ago due to a fallout with Westcott. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all, it was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person with 30-years old. There is a possibility that Westcott is using technological-magic (a small piece of Magi-Tech known as Realizer) on himself to not grow old like Elliot Baldwin Woodman is doing to stay alive due to his age. After his fight against Woodman, Westcott had one of his arms severed in the conflict, and is currently undergoing Realizer treatment to restore it, possibly giving him several scars. Personality Past Personality Current Personality Westcott is an inhumane and malevolent individual who is the very incarnation of greed and ambition. Shido describes Westcott as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". When he is in his "normal mental state" (a compound man) he is sophisticated, polite and kind to the people around him in order to deceive them. He uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating his subordinates; and such as "Ahh... this is so tragic and sad. My heart drowns in tears to lost a valuable Wizard" after he manipulated and used Origami hatred for Spirits and turns her into a avenger. Westcott is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among his employees, and makes no effort to deny it. He also seems to be knowledgeable of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. Westcott is an intellectual man who often addresses most of his subordinates by their surnames (except Ellen Mira Mathers who he called her name often in a teasing tone). He is also a man who does not speak too much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise, or anguish. In normal situations, Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follow his orders as ordered. He is also a manipulative, cold-hearted and hypocritical liar to the people who trust him. Due to his power that he has over his officers and other employees on D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and traitorous, as he doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Isaac Westcott brutally tortures his officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in the brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths" so he doesn't need to worry with small rebel cells rising in DEM. Under normal circumstances, he becomes honest and thoughtful towards his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature, people like Knox). He is also very sadistic, nihilistic and revolutionary so he seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and sexual tortures to Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott is a complete and utter obsession with godhood, genocide and greed with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of war crimes that mankind can evoke over the world if these people have a strong ambition for a revolutionary goal and he clearly shows that he hates any form of pacifism as he believe kindness will accomplish nothing and that sacrifices are necessary. This was later show during Murdoch's events when he refused to kill Murdoch because he has a potential to become unfettered revolutionary; a dictator with strong ambitions. While he says "will be for humanity's greater good" humans will follow Westcott blindly because of his great authority and experience as veteran, and all of them are able to kill thousands of innocent as long Isaac says this is correct. In a narrative sense, Isaac's unfettered and violent personality that is deeply inspired in revolutionary dictators of real life (Josef Stalin and Heinrich Himmler) serve as a counter to the easygoing, peaceful, and gentle personalities of Shido and Elliot that believes peace and equality is born from love and harmony and not power and oppression. Westcott initially appears to be a very kind, respected and authoritative director who was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries, however, this was only a mask to disguise his very exploitative and dangerous nature so he can gain their fanatical believes and loyalty. In fact, he cares very little for his officers and affiliates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals which their lives are simply expendable, no matter their race or age. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the DEM. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a childish person throwing a temper tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement such playing rude and sarcastic jokes and at times he needs to use extreme and scary jokes to put fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M to keep them line as he needs his private army at all costs to fight Ratatoskr in a war of large scale. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquiring their respect on the fear and holds the most rambunctious and turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Isaac is also rather uncharitable and masochistic, so he reacts violently to criticism. He tends to view most problems and situations in an extremely perspicacious manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. Believing no force in the world could challenge his authority since he is the director of the greatest corporation on Earth, he typically underestimate his foes for being pacifists and that their kindness ends up generating in their defeat as he believes kindness will accomplish nothing but defeat. Ultimately, Isaac could also be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to kill everyone on his way. But unlike Machiavellian who is a tyrannical ruler, Isaac is president of a company but he is seen more like an undemocratic dictator oppressing people in the shadows. And unlike tyrants who seek for more power—Isaac plans to seek more death on humans. Many of Isaac's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning to life. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. He is often described as unpredictable and treacherous. He often says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Isaac enjoys irritating Ellen Mathers to a troll level, and he has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. On the outside, Isaac acts empathetic and charming. However, he keeps many secrets and tells many lies to the whole planet. He is also very strategic and shrewd, so he enjoys manipulating battles in order to make his own allies and enemies kill themselves. He immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair as see in Tohka's inversion experiment when Tohka and Shido's love failed. At times Westcott can also be very childish. Both Ellen and Karen admit that his actions with his newly acquired Demon King resembles a mischievous kid playing with a new toy. Isaac also shows on screen that he has humanity at times when is played for laughs in his misfortunes with Ellen. Official Description Sadistic and evil to the core, he is the twisted managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and is the possibly reincarnation of the AntiChrist in the series. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite wizards refer to him with -sama, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined DEM, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care, much less humanity, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and DEM property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. Westcott grew up in a town of mages who could use sorcery along with Woodman and Ellen. However, civilians who feared the power of mages scorched their village. This event caused a change in Westcott. This became the first step to the creation of DEM. The trio spent their youths learning everything they could about sorcery, leading to the foundation in creating a Spirit, a being of immense power born from the mana of the world which they could use to achieve their goal. Around the same time, Westcott was adopted by a rich couple, but, ended up dying in an accident, leaving their entire fortune to Westcott. Afterwards, he gained a desire to create a utopia, one with only mages living in it. Other appearances ''Ars Install'' On the game Ars Install, Westcott is a hidden antagonist and a minor character. He is the man responsible for creating Marina Arusu, also know as Unknown, alongside with his assistant, Ellen Mira Mathers. Marina Arusu was a sentient-virus (with self-consciousness) by Westcott to watch over Ratatoskr and hack the program of the Fraxinus. He was also nicknamed by Marina; In the Marina route, she called her creator as "Otoo-san", from the Japanese means "Daddy". Marina shows her loyalty to Isaac in the very end. At the end of the game, it was discovered that Westcott manipulated his own daughter, driving her to death while he destroyed the Simulator Reality of the Fraxinus System. In the process Marina Arusu died since all she wanted was to be loved by Isaac Westcott but at the end of the game it was revealed she won nothing but contempt as he created her to be nothing but a computer program. In the true ending, it is revealed that Marina performed good deeds before her demise after discovering her mistakes in believing in Westcott. She sent Maria’s mail message to Shido’s phone (in which Maria thought would be unreachable), and even installed Maria onto his phone. ''Seha Vs. Dark Tohka'' In the mini Korean-manga adaptation, Westcott appears as the hidden Bigger Bad, and the true main antagonist. He succeeded in awakening the Demon King in Tohka, however, in this adaptation, he created an artificial Spirit called Seha, and forced him to fight to death with the Demon King. While Seha and Dark Tohka were fighting, millions of people were killed in the process, and the entire city was completely destroyed. Westcott insanely laughed as he watched the fight between Seha and Dark Tohka. Even if the fight between two super-powerful Spirits were killing thousands and thousands of innocent, Westcott saw it only as a bonus for his own amusement. Even Ellen, who was next to him, was disgusted with his attitude. ''Mayuri Judgment Film'' Isaac is indirectly mentioned by Kotori in the film when she thought that "the Giant Ball of Mana" flying over Tenguu City was his work. Powers and Abilities Mage *'Authority': It may not seem like a power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons. He has control about any kind of authority on Earth (being the only person in the world able to create Realizer). Westcott is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizers. With his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human on Earth, he can commit any evil act without punishment. *'Magical-Technology': Isaac Westcott only creates magical technology, however, he never used it in a direct combat or in a fight. He uses it just in case he really needs to, during the transformation of Dark Tohka he used magic to teleport to somewhere. *'Gifted Orator': The main asset of Westcott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission. *'DEM Wizards': Wizards are trained (or brainwashed) to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered. His wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless. *'Fear and Torture': These "weapons" are used by Isaac almost in everything he does or says. Also one of his fetishes. Most of his soldiers had been formed on the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 of the season 2, when James was showing fear in returning to D.E.M with empty hands. Westcott tortures his soldiers in the cruelest ways possible for their failures, such as psychological torture, depriving them of oxygen and/or rape. Inverse Spirit When Nia Honjou went into her Inverse Form, Artemisia Ashcroft was able to extract her Qlipha Crystal (inverse Spirit form's crystal) from her body and gave it to Isaac Wescott. He then bonded with it in his chest, giving him all the powers of Nia's Inverse Form (at least half of them thanks to her near-inversion state). One of the powers he gained is ability to summon Nia's Demon King, Beelzebub, a book with basically the same powers as Nia's Angel, Rasiel. The book can give a person information about a subject just by thinking about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shidou changing the past during Tobiichi Devil ''events, and can alter the future, through only for a few seconds max. However, unlike ''Rasiel, it has also shown to have the ability to summon shadow-like creatures from it's pages. However, Nia's Inverse Form was in incomplete form because of Shido's intervention. *'Demon King': Beelzebub; "Tome of Divine Corruption" It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during the events of Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. As a result, Westcott's Beelzebub is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. Beelzebub still has a connection to Nia's angel Rasiel, as the two used to be two sides of the same embodiment. As a result, Nia can sabotage Beelzebub by interfering with its information network, which she has used to further weaken the Demon King. Also, Nia states that, like Raisel, Beelzebub is incapable of predicting the future or reading a person's inner thoughts. So far the Demon King owned by Westcott, Beelzebub, has shown to have the following ability: *'Ashufiriya': Traps the target(s) into the book and transports them into an adjacent world created by Beelzebub. According to Nia, the world is created by various scenarios made by people's dreams and imagination. The people imprisoned assume the roles of fairy tale and manga characters, though several alterations might be made to the source material. While trapped within the fantasy world, other Spirits are unable to use their Angels. *'Nibelcol '''or '''Daughters of the Demon King': Summons various soldiers from Beelzebub's pages, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu. However, due to Beelzebub's connection with Rasiel, the Nibelcol has a significant weakness despite their great numbers. Because Shido still has Nia's affections, he is able to seal the Nibelcol with a kiss, causing them to revert back into paper and fade away into light particles. Quotes Westcott's Introductions Throughout history, Westcott has always received numerous introductions when he firstly appeared in a Volume or part. Many (if not all) of them explain the nature of Isaac Westcott. Volume 5 *''1st Appearance - "Seeing the face of discomfort and his puzzled voice, Origami turned behind and took a glance. Over there, a man was standing, accompanied by a girl who appeared to be a secretary. He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran. Seeing that man's face, and hearing Kiritani saying that person's name, Origami moved her eyebrows a little."'' Volume 6 & 7 *''2nd Appearance - "In the suite room of the top floor in the Imperial hotel located at the west side of Tenguu city, Isaac Westcott sat down while sighing. He raised his chin while slightly flicking the tip of his dark ash blonde hair, and further narrowed his eyes which looked like sharpened blades."'' *''3rd Appearance - "Of course, Jessica wasn't someone who kills for pleasure. It was not like she does not feel any sympathy toward the considerable number of casualties that will appear from her own attacks. But, that slight sentimental feeling was completely erased by the sweet sound of Westcott's orders which imply capturing the spirits is for the greater good. Right now, Jessica only recognizes the stage audience as a group of potatoes or pumpkins."'' *''4th Appearance - "A few seconds later, the wall cracked as before, and a door opened. And from there entered a man. He was a tall, thin man. His most striking feature was his silver hair and sharp eyes that looked like they were carved into his face with a dagger. Closely between the ages of thirty-five, a dangerous, dark and evil aura around him, masking his true age. When the man entered the room, Tohka felt a strange feeling of unease. It was not because Ellen had spread her Territory. But for some unknown reason, the moment Tohka saw that man, she felt as if the temperature dropped several degrees."'' Volume 8 *''5th Appearance - "All of them were board members of this DEM Company. Everyone was sitting at a giant elliptical table and were flipping through the documents on their hands while making the same difficult face. Nonetheless, it was also something not impossible. Everyone one of them should have already received reports from here and there. And even the documents on their hands had the situation written in details. Nonetheless naturally, it’s not like everyone who was there was making that face. On the chair placed furthest back of the room. Over there one man sitting calmly. He had a jet-black suit covering his body. A young man around the age of his mid thirties. As if looking over the meeting, his unpleasant eyes that expressed darkness were peeking from the gap of his dark grey bangs. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He was the DEM company’s which was exactly the topic of discussion right now."'' Volume 9 *''6th Appearance - "Having finishing the remaining simple business inside the private jet, Isaac Westcott came out from the VIP entrance of the airport and rode the car waiting for him before heading towards the lodging area in Japan’s Tokyo metropolitan Tenguu city’s hotel. He was a characteristic tall man with dark ash blonde hair, and a pair of sharp eyes like naked blades. His age should be around in his mid-30 but, the dangerous atmosphere covering his body was disrupting the appropriateness of his age. At the least, he was somewhat too young to be burdened with a world class enterprise known as DEM industry---------such an impression was probably impossible to someone unless they have met with him directly."'' Volume 10 *''7th Appearance - "It was a young man around his mid-thirties. He has dark ash blonde hair and bladesharp eyes. His eyes filled with darkness could make the people facing him feel an indescribable anxiety. Sir Isaac Rey Peram Westcott. He was the managing director of the huge world famous company, DEM industries."'' Volume 13 *''8th Appearance - "The man is being assisted by an ash blonde haired woman whose appearance could attract every man. Her facial expression is as sharp as a sword which would cut them down, making those two fall into silence with their faces getting paler. That man’s appearance looks young. It seems like he’s in the middle of thirties. But why does this young appearance suit with him despite his age? He doesn’t looks like a middle age man at all. Actually, this year Knox is forty-eight years old, so you can say that this man’s age is younger than him. Of course that’s only natural. The person over there isn’t an ordinary man. He’s a man whose name is famous in the world as a world genius financial monster from DEM Industry, its first generation founder: Sir Isaac Westcott."'' *''9th Appearance - "Suddenly, Shidou could sense something dangerous and turned his glance to a certain direction. Perhaps it was because his senses were sharpened from using a Spirit’s Reiryoku. Or else, it’s all because the presence of that person over there is way too bizarre to the point that he couldn’t ignore it. Though he wasn’t sure what it is--------But there’s a Foreign existence that slipped in between them who wasn’t here until just now. He knew and felt that person’s presences clearly. It’s not only Shidou; all Spirits who were present there also pointed their gazed towards the same direction. While being looked by everyone, that man was walking slowly towards Artemisia and Nia. He was a man with ash-blonde hair and wearing a black suit. Shidou looked at that man with a surprised gaze. Isaac Ray Peram Westcott."'' *''10th Appearance - "At the moment, Shidou felt that the Spirits choking at the same time. The malice that he felt since the first time they previously faced Westcott began to expand. This man can’t be described as cruel or brutal. He can only be defined as ------ [Abnormal]."'' Volume 14 *''11th Appearance - "Peering inside, they could see a man sitting on a chair in the room. He had an impaling pair of eyes under a dark ashen hairline - alongside a floating pitch-black book at hand. He was the renowned ruler of this company - Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, in person."'' *''12th Appearance - "Westcott intently stared at the pitiful wizard, like a predator hunting its prey. The unfortunate girl’s facial expression instantly paled, and she hurriedly shook her head in subordination."'' *''13th Appearance - "Lingering amidst the white smoke was a man wearing black Western-style clothes and a wizard equipped with a CR-unit. The two leisurely walked out of the mist."'' Volume 16 *''14th Appearance - "Ellen came to an abrupt standstill, having detected that beyond the door lingered an unwonted presence. Despite Westcott possessing an air of intimidation that the majority of commoners nowhere near did, the roiling presence a meagre doorstep away distilled a unique ambience. As if——yes, as if a horde of horrors awaited them both with hushed breaths."'' *''15th Appearance - "The moment Ellen got up, the door flew open as a man came into the room. The man gave the impression that all of the world’s darkness had compacted itself into a human shape. He has dusky ash colored hair and a pair of eyes resembling metallic rust. Although he looked about thirty years old, the oozing sense of intimidation and dread he was emitted wouldn’t match that assumption. Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, the king of magicians who had established DEM within a single generation."'' Trivia *His name 'Isaac' means "He who/will laughs" in Hebrew Bible. *Isaac is a given name derived from Judaism and a given name among Jewish, Christian, and Muslim societies, generally in reference to the above. "Isaac" is loosely translated as "laughing". "Ike" and "Ise" are also short forms of the name Isaac. ** From the Hebrew name meaning "he will laugh, he will rejoice", derived from meaning "to laugh". The Old Testament explains this meaning, by recounting that Abraham laughed when God told him that his aged wife Sarah would become pregnant with Isaac. When Isaac was a boy, God tested Abraham's faith by ordering him to sacrifice his son, though an angel prevented the act at the last moment. Isaac went on to become the father of Esau and Jacob with his wife Rebecca. *Isaac Westcott, Ellen Mathers and Elliot Woodman are based on the three co-founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree. **Isaac Westcott is based on William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. **Ellen Mathers's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. **Elliot Woodman's last name come from WIlliam Robert Woodman, one of three co-founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Isaac Westcott is considered one of the darkest villain already created by Koushi Tachibana in his light novels. He also is considered the darkest villain among all villains and antagonists from Date A Live and Soukyuu no Karma. * Westcott holds a great hatred for Ratatoskr, considering it an organization of "greenhorns" and its goal "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of sake". *Although not officially confirmed, Isaac was possibly based on the appearance of Kasper Hekmatyar from Jormungand. *Although not comfirmed, it is possible that the ban of Date A Live II in mainland China (while the season one wasn't banned at all) was due to Isaac's darkness that gave too much disturbing scenes to the series. *Westcott was the first foreign character to appear in the franchise. After him, comes Ellen Mathers, Jessica Bailey, Simpson, Roger Murdoch, Russell, Charllote Meyers, Daisy, Izabell, Minerva Liddell, Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, Edgar F. Caroll; all of them are British villains. * Fugil Arcadia, one of the main antagonists in 2013 light novel series, Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, is heavily implied to be inspired in Isaac Westcott—based on appearance, personality and crimes. Fugil is considered as the teenage version of Westcott. Despite being a teenager, he is the most twisted of all villains, this is demonstrated when he was willing to kill thousands of children and women to his brother to overthrow the Empire. *Isaac is the second white-haired character to appear in the franchise. The first is Reine Murasame. *He is the character of the franchise with the highest number of nicknames. **His fourth name can also be called "Peram", "Perham" or "Pelham." **His nickname "Ike" can also be called "Iac" or "Aki" *Isaac is self-proclaimed "Genius". *Isaac makes certain similarities with the Antichrist in Christianity religion, not because they are presented as monsters or being a archenemy of God, but for very similar manner in stocks. Both are two beings who were born to bring destruction to the world and also are presented as people who have extreme political and military power in their hands, making both villains very dangerous and not so easily to beaten. *His appearance looks very similar to all Abyssal in Kantai Collection. The pale skin, white hair, tall, thin body and lifeless eyes. This kind of appearance in Kantai Collection ''(or for the most to Japanese media) refers to soulless or undead beings. *Westcott seems to know more about the Spirits than anyone else. *Westcott was born with name "Ike", but soon after he was adopted by a new family, his name was renamed to "Isaac Ray Peram Westcott". *It's heavily implied Westcott killed his adoptive parents as the Light Novel says that took not so long for his parents to die in an accident soon after he was adopted. *After the release of Volume 17, it was revealed Westcott was just like the main protagonist of the series, Shido Itsuka, who is a kind-hearted and a Pure of Heart by all means. During his flashback, Westcott was shown to care for his comrades and friends to the point of breaking the laws of magicians to teach Ellen magic as he felt sorry for her. Unlike Elliot, who was teaching Ellen for pure review lesson, Westcott was teaching her for pure kindess. **Another curious fact about Elliot and Westcott is that they were the complete polar opposite. Elliot was more childish at the time while Westcott was a genius by nature and was even more mature and composed than him. Ironically, 30 years later, the roles changed as Elliot is now a mature, calm and kind man while Westcott is a childish, arrogant and cruel man. * While this isn't officially confirmed yet, Isaac Westcott and his company (DEM) are the possible inspiration for the creation of the webcomic ISAC and DEM. *It was theorized Westcott has more than a relationship between servant and boss with Ellen. James A. Paddington mentioned that others DEM officers claimed Westcott might be sleeping with Ellen. This probably came from his genius-like nature and her extreme beauty. *Westcott was shown to be very playful with Ellen, often making jokes and playing with her. The reason behind this is because he loves to see Ellen angry because he claims she is cute. *Isaac is one of the few characters in ''DAL that has a theme song with his name on the tittle. *Westcott is the character who has the highest body count on the franchise, even more than Kurumi Tokisaki who had killed 10,000 people with her own hands. It's implied his body count is around 200,000,000 since 30 years ago when he summoned the First Spirit and destroyed a large part of China and Eurasia. *Like most of the villains in the story, Westcott was shown to be a Knight Templar as well while most of the fans theorized he was a Card-Carrying Villain who liked causing destruction and death. However, it was later shown he is just like many of them but unlike AST, SSS and among other antagonists who fights for the human race, Westcott fights for his own race and wishes the total genocide of mankind, be they men, women, children and infants. *Westcott is often seen as a Bishonen character, even more than Shido Itsuka. *In Volume 17, Westcott is shown to be more understandable towards humans when he was a child but at some point he mentions their teacher's generation, the persecution of magicians was particularly violent. This can explain why he doubted humans so much despite giving them chances to become allies or friends. Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Nihilists Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Fascists Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Supremacists Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Possessor Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Nazis Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Satanism Category:Heretics Category:Elementals Category:Genocidal Category:Mutated Category:Propagandists Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Paranormal Category:Tyrants Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Webcomic villain Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Damned Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Category:Slaver Category:Rapists Category:Aristocrats Category:Traitor Category:Successful